


Who Started It

by Merfilly



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU Animated
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Batgirl start an argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Started It

"It's your fault," he told her in a sniffling, cheerful voice.

"No way are you blaming this one on me, Shortpants," she quipped right back, her lips still tinged with the cold.

Blue eyes met blue in a fierce stare-off, before the Batman intruded on the scene.

"Arguing over who set off Killer Croc into chasing you both halfway through the city, off the pier, and into the freezing cold Harbor?"

"YES!" both shouted, still staring at each other.

"This one promises to be as entertaining as the Chicken and the Egg," came a dry British voice from behind them.


End file.
